Not a Serial Killer
by Gu4rd14n-Kn1ghts
Summary: Set the morning after "Thought You'd Never Ask". A mistake that morning leaves Dean insisting he's not a serial killer. But wouldn't that be better than Rose knowing he was a Hunter? fem!Harry


**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own _Supernatural_ or _Harry Potter_. They belong to Eric Kripke and JK Rowling respectively.

**RATING:** T

**WARNING:** Hints at underage sex; hints at things that go bump in the night; language; fem!Harry

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Here's the next piece in the series. This takes place the morning after _Thought You'd Never Ask_. Let me know what y'all think.

**Not A Serial Killer:**

Dean Winchester woke up to an empty bed. He frowned. He had been hoping that Rose was real, but apparently she had just been an incredible dream.

Not that he had any idea how his subconscious could have made up something that amazing, but it seemed he had.

He sat up with a sigh and rubbed his hand over his face. Another day on his own, hunting anything that was unlucky enough to cross his path.

Alone.

Without his brother.

He still didn't blame Sam for wanting a normal life. For not wanting to fight with their dad for the rest of his life, but that didn't mean it didn't hurt. Not having Sam there to watch his back.

He heard a noise over by the bathroom and grabbed the knife he always kept under his pillow. He threw it towards the figure coming out of the bathroom, cursing to himself the instant it left his hand when he recognized Rose.

She jerked to the left just in time to avoid a knife through her eye. She froze, staring at the blade imbedded in the wall next to her head. She turned towards him with one eyebrow raised. "If it was that bad, all you really had to do was say so. It wouldn't have hurt my feelings," she said.

"Shit. I'm sorry. I wasn't- I mean I-"

"You weren't expecting to miss?"

"No! I shouldn't have-"

"Relax, Dean. It was an accident. You didn't hit me. And I'm fine. Just forget about it. It's fine. Unless it wasn't an accident and you really intended to hit me. You're not some serial killer, right?"

She sounded serious, but she had a playful glint in her eyes. One that had often graced his brother's eyes when he was playing a prank.

"No. No serial killer. Promise," he said, mentally giving himself a shake to ditch that line of thought.

"Then we're cool."

"Yeah. Okay."

He watched her pull the knife out of the wall and turn it over in her hands a few times. "Nice blade. Where'd you get it?" she asked, coming over to sit next to him on the bed.

"My dad gave it to me?" he said, cursing to himself when it ended in a question rather than a statement.

"Yeah? That's cool. So, are you a hunter or something?"

"What?"

Dean began panicking, although he didn't let it show on his face. How had she known? How did she even know about that world? Was she a demon of some sort?

But, no, that couldn't be. He had lines of salt and protective symbols around the room, preventing anything supernatural from getting in.

Then what could she-

"Well, the only two kinds of people I can think of who would carry around a knife and know how to throw it like that are serial killers and hunters. We've already established that you're not the first. Unless you lied?"

"No. Still not a serial killer."

"So, hunter then? What do you hunt? Deer? Bear?"

Oh, good. She meant just a regular hunter. Not a Hunter. "Oh, uh- A little of everything. Depends on the season."

"That's cool." She handed the knife back to him, hilt first.

"So, where are you headed now?"

"I don't know. My friends just sort of dropped me here and took off."

Dean frowned slightly. It hadn't been much, but there had been a brief hesitation when she said that. He wondered what she wasn't telling him, but figured it probably wasn't really any of his business.

Just as long as she didn't turn out to be some sort of supernatural fugly sent to get his guard down and then kill him.

He hesitated. He was pretty sure she was just human. But just on the odd chance that she had been sent to kill him, it would be better to keep her close so he could keep an eye on her.

"Do you want a lift somewhere?" he asked.

"I wouldn't want to impose."

"It's no problem. Honest. I don't have a particular destination in mind. Just going wherever strikes me."

"If you're sure you don't mind."

"Not at all. It'll save me the trouble of looking for company everywhere I go." He sent her his most charming grin, wanting her to know he was just joking. Sorta. More or less.

She grinned. "I can deal with that. When do you want to head out?"

"After breakfast, if that's all right."

"Yeah. Sure. I'll just go get my things and check out while you take a shower."

"Great. Take the key and I'll see you when I get out."

"All right."

He watched her go and sighed. He really hoped this wouldn't come back to bite him in the ass. He knew it wasn't smart to bring her along. She could get hurt, and he'd have to be very careful to keep her from getting suspicious.

But who was he kidding? He was lonely on the road without Sam. Not even the little he still traveled with his dad made up for Sam being gone.

He sighed again and went into the bathroom to take his shower. It would take him a few days to find a new job. Hopefully he'd figure out what to do about Rose between now and then.

He entered the shower with a grin, remembering the previous night.

For now, thought, he'd just enjoy the company.


End file.
